Contigo
by Uzumaki-tsuki
Summary: one-shot tragico... la nieve se tiño de rojo con su sangre y al fin, solo la muerte los volvio a unir.


_**Nieve roja**_

Era el día de navidad, y como en los últimos años, Una chica de cabello negro y ojos perla se iba con sus amigos a pasar las fiestas en un ambiente lejos de la amargura de la realidad y la soledad de su casa.

-Bien, ya estoy lista- Se dijo frente al espejo, dándose una última revisada, su vestido negro algo escotado la hacía ver encantadora, unos aretes negros no muy grandes y unas zapatillas de tacón alto le quedaban como anillo al dedo. Sonrió algo melancólica, esa ropa le traía muy bonitos y tristes recuerdos.

Hace algunos años, ella vivía feliz con su prometido, el clásico chico que siempre sonríe y alguien de ensueño, que cuando lo mirabas, solo podías pensar en el príncipe perfecto de los cuentos de hadas. Alto, ligeramente moreno, sonrisa encantadora y radiante, cabellos rubios alborotados, y unas graciosas marcar en sus mejillas que lo hacían ver travieso. El chico ideal, y del que estuvo enamorada desde pequeña, y ahora, él ya no está a su lado.

Salió de su casa, un hogar lleno de recuerdos, tanto bonitos como malos, pero al fin y al cabo siempre fueron al lado de su amor. De su Naruto.

La fiesta, tan agradable y animada como en todos los años, la hacía olvidarse de su pesar por algunas horas, dándole algunas fuerzas para continuar. La canción "Firework" su gran motivación la hacía moverse con vida y sentirse llena de energía, Hinata se movía al compas de la canción y la cantaba con gran entusiasmo con la compañía de sus amigas.

Los más bellos recuerdos de su amado eran las noches de pasión, y sus momentos con él. Como deseaba que aquellos momentos hubieran permanecido eternos. Solo ellos dos.

"_Siempre estaremos juntos… aunque ya no me veas, siempre estaré a tu lado…"_

Es lo que siempre le decía… todas las mañanas en un cálido susurro en el oído antes de irse a trabajar.

La fiesta término de buena manera, se divirtió, Sakura y los demás se habían encargado de hacerla sentir bien en toda la noche. Se los agradecía de corazón pero ya era hora de volver a casa.

Se despidió de sus amigas, y como siempre, sus compañeros se ofrecieron a llevarla y como era común en ella, por no infortunar ni ser una carga, se negó y con una sonrisa se marcho. A ninguno de sus amigos les gusto la idea, pero respetaron la decisión de Hinata y la dejaron marchar.

-¿Creen que Hinata esté bien?-Pregunto un preocupado Kiba

-Eso esperamos… Hay que confiar en ella. Es fuerte-Contesto un algo consternado Sasuke.

…

Las calles de Konoha a esas horas estaban tranquilas. Había algo de nieve cubriendo las calles y casi no había autos ni gente.

Cuando dio la vuelta en una esquina. Una luz la cegó por completo y lo último que escucho fue el claxon del auto que se le venía encima.

…_Hinata…_

Una voz lejana se escuchaba, le era tan familiar… tan cálida y viva.

…_Hinata…_

Un leve olor a tierra mojada llego a su nariz… tan fresca y relajante. Trato de abrir los ojos o de enfocar algún otro sonido, pero estaba tan cansada…

_Levántate perezosa… venga… ya es hora…_

¿Naruto? Esa voz… ya decía que la conocía muy bien… era de su amado… pero… él estaba muerto. ¿Cómo era posible?

Abrió parcialmente sus ojos. Una fuerte luz la segó. Trato de moverse pero cuando hizo el más mínimo movimiento, todo su cuerpo sintió la más fuerte onda de dolor que jamás sintió. A su alrededor se escuchaba la policía y las ambulancias, junto con los murmullos de algunas gentes que se hallaban a su alrededor.

Intento gritar, pero su voz no salía de su boca. "parece que la atropello un auto" escucho, "el conductor estaba borracho…" respondió otro, "es una lástima, es navidad, es muy triste"

-¡Hinata…!- el grito de una chica entre la gran multitud se alzo, otra vez, los murmullos comenzaron y esta vez eran más.

-¡Déjenos pasar! … ¡Ella es nuestra amiga! … ¡HINATA~!- Reconoció a medias su voz, esa era la varonil voz de Sasuke, el mejor amigo de Naruto y con el tiempo un confidente para ella…

"…_Lo siento chicos…"_

Los paramédicos que la atendían no prestaban mucha atención a la gente, solo se enfocaban en tratar de salvarle la vida a la chica. Además de que no podían ver como la chica que trataban de salvar tenía los ojos un tanto abiertos con mirada perdida.

Hinata sentía mucho dolor… tanto sentimental, por no poder decirles nada a sus amigos, como el físico, el dolor era inimaginable.

Uno de los paramédicos, escucho el leve gemido de la chica, y la observo con detenimiento, casi se le parte el corazón. Todo en ella tenía rastros de sangre junto con contusiones, rasguños y heridas de gran gravedad y sus ojos, sus ojos demostraban una profunda tristeza que se acrecentó más al derramas lagrimas…

…_Ven…_

De pronto, todo desapareció. El dolor, la gente, la tristeza, el ruido y el abrazador frio. Ahora lo único que la rodeaba era un campo cubierto de flores de lavanda, un cielo azul tan inmenso como el mar. Se encontraba recostada en el césped y lo único que sentía era una paz que en años no la embargaba.

…_Te he estado esperando…_

Busco con la mirada al que la llamaba. Hasta que lo vio, ahí estaba. Un chico de no más de diecinueve años se hallaba parado no muy lejos de ella, su pelo era rubio intenso y su piel algo morena, se veía apacible.

"…_Naruto-kun…?"_

…_Hola Hinata… ¿También haz esperado por mi?..._

"…_Siempre lo he hecho…"_

Este se fue acercando cada vez más, y con una gran sonrisa, le extendió la mano. Hinata no lo dudo ni por un momento, tomó la mano de su amado y se levanto del suelo. Al fin, estaba de nuevo con él.

…_Te amo Hinata… _Él la abrazo por la cintura y le susurro al oído_…Desde ahora, nunca me separare de ti…_

Para después, besarla, como en vida, y esta vez por siempre…

-¡Hinata~!- Gritaban sus amigos con desesperación. Los policías no los dejaban pasar, pues era la escena de un crimen…

Los paramédicos la dieron por muerta después de que su corazón dejara de funcionar y los intentos de revivirla no fueran efectivos.

Pronto los intentos de sus amigos por llegar a ella fueron los suficientes para atravesar a los policías e ir con su recién fallecida amiga… la lloraron, rogaron porque eso fuera una mentira, gritaron con todas sus fuerzas que volviera, que ella no merecía una muerte así… para que al final, vieran con asombro, que en el rostro de su amiga, una lagrima resbalara por su mejilla y una sonrisa adornada su rosto…

Fue cuando entendieron, que ahora ella era feliz al lado de su amado Naruto… que al fin, lo había alcanzado. Y que estaría con el por siempre…


End file.
